1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved PCI expansion card retainer clip. More particularly, the invention relates to a retainer which engages a cover fixed to such card, retaining the cover in place blocking an opening formed in a wall of the computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
PCI cards conventionally have been sold with a vertical cover or plate along one edge having an outward extending tab. When the card is plugged into pin connectors inside the computer enclosure, the cover blocks an I/O opening in the wall of the casing. Conventionally a screw has been used to attach a tab on the cover to a bracket on the enclosure. The present invention provides a retainer for the cover which does not require use of such a screw or equivalent fastener.